A Matter Of Trust
by Willow21
Summary: Mallory turns up hurt and upset at Josh's apartment.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: A Matter Of Trust  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Josh takes care of Mallory when she arrives at his apartment hurt and upset.  
**Spoilers:** Set in an a/u between seasons 2 & 3  
**Characters:** Josh, Mallory & Leo (mainly)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part I**

"Sam wants to borrow me?" Donna asked, following Josh back into his office.

"Yeah. Bonnie's got food poisoning and Toby needs Ginger for the thing on Monday."

"Josh, I may have plans for the weekend, I might not want to go dragging across the country with Sam."

"Did you have plans?" Josh asked and Donna shook her head. "Well then," Josh continued. "Anyway, it's Air Force One, with Sam, Leo, CJ, Charlie and some other guy - oh yeah, the president. You'll have fun. I know it'll be hard without me there, but I'm sure you'll do your best."

"Actually yes," Donna smiled. "Four whole days without having to pick up after you. This'll be like a holiday for me. How will you cope though?"

"I've coped without you before. I was fine when you went to your friend's wedding last month."

"Josh, you ended up with the flu."

"Yes, but in fairness I think I would have caught the flu anyway," he reasoned.

"Maybe," she smiled walking back into the bullpen.

* * *

An hour later Sam walked into the bullpen. "Hey, Donna." 

"Sam, I believe we're going to be working together."

"Yeah, that's okay isn't it? Josh said it'd be fine, but I'm sure I can manage alone if...."

"No, Sam, it's fine. I'm quite looking forward to it actually," she smiled in Josh's direction.

"She thinks I won't be able to cope without her," Josh told Sam.

"Well Toby was wondering if you'd be okay, I mean last time she left you alone......."

"It was the flu, Sam. I'd have caught it anyway."

"Maybe," Sam replied before turning back to Donna. "We're due to leave at 9.30 tonight from here, so we should be leaving about midnight. I'll see you then."

"Why does everyone think I'll fall apart if Donna's not here?" Josh asked as him and Sam walk toward the mess.

"Well, probably because you usually do," Sam laughed.

* * *

Josh was sat watching TV, it was 1.30am and there was nothing on, but he wasn't tired. 'Do I fall apart without Donna?' he wondered for the tenth time that night. 'I can cope without her, true I miss her when she's away. Hell, I miss her if she's out of the office, but that not 'cos I can't cope without her, it's 'cos I miss her.' The door buzzer brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?"

"Josh, it's Mallory. Is Amy there?"

"No, I'm all alone."

"Can I come in then?"

Josh buzzed her in and went to open his front door. The sight that greeted him made him stop short. "Mal! What the hell's happened to you?" he asked. Mallory had a cut on her cheek, one of her eyes was very red and looked likely to bruise, she had a mark on her forehead and she'd obviously been crying.

"Mallory?" he asked gently, as he lead her into the living room and sat her on the couch. "I'll get some ice for your eye, or that's gonna bruise." Josh went to the kitchen and returned with a cold pack wrapped in a towel. "What happened?"

"It was stupid, Josh," she said. "I caught my foot on the bathroom door and it snapped back and hit me in the face."

He looked at her. "You walked into a door?" he asked incredulously.

"Told you it was stupid." As she got up to take her coat off though, she flinched and held her side.

"Mal?" Josh was alarmed now. "Come on, sit back down. Did the door also hit you in the ribs?"

"Honestly, Josh, it's nothing. I just....." Mallory looked at Josh's concerned face and her resolve crumbled. "Adam hit me," she said quietly.

Josh puts his arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried. 'I'll kill the bastard,' he thought. 'I'll slowly and painfully kill him!' "Mal, how bad are you hurt? If you've hurt your ribs and knocked your head, I think you should go the emergency room."

"No. Josh, I'm fine. They'll want to know what happened, I don't want police involved."

Josh personally thought the guy should rot slowly in a jail cell, but instead he said. "You don't have to tell them what happened or who did it. They can't force you to call the police."

Mallory suddenly got up and dashed to the bathroom, just making it before throwing up.

"That's it, we're going to emergency, no arguing." Josh found his car keys and wallet and Mallory reluctantly followed him out of the apartment.

An hour later Josh was sat waiting in GW's emergency room, while a doctor checked Mallory.

"Excuse me. Josh?" a nurse asked. "Miss O'Brien asked me to tell you that she's gone to x-ray. She won't tell us what happened, but from the bruising on her ribs and arms it's pretty obvious." From the look the nurse was giving Josh, it was also pretty obvious who she thought was responsible.

"She told me she fell on the stairs," Josh fell back on the, admittedly not very original, cover story he and Mallory had devised.

"Yeah, of course! Those'd be the stairs that wear shoes?" the nurse replied angrily, knowing she'd gone way over the line.

"Are you saying she's been kicked?" Josh asked, equally angrily.

"I have to go," the nurse replied, 'before I say something else I shouldn't,' she thought.

A little later, back in the exam room, the doctor had just told Mallory that she had 3 cracked and several bruised ribs, along with a mild concussion. Unless she had someone to stay with, he wanted her to stay in the hospital. "I can stay at a friend's," Mallory replied.

"Your boyfriend is waiting outside for you," the nurse told her.

"Oh God, how did he know I was hear?" Mallory asked in a panic.

"He bought you in," the nurse replied, a little confused.

"What?" Mallory laughed, "that's Josh, he's a friend." She saw the look on the nurse's face. "Oh God, did you think he did this? Josh would never...... I should go."

* * *

Mallory had half heartedly told Josh he could take her to her mother's, but he'd insisted she stay the night at his apartment. Daylight found him awake, he'd been up most of the night checking that Mallory's okay. After having breakfast and watching the news, he took a cup of coffee into her. "Hey, sleepy," he said, "how you feeling?" 

"Sore. What time is it?"

"9.30."

"I should get up. Thanks for last night, Josh. You didn't have to check on me every hour," she smiled.

"Hey, that's what the instructions from the doctor said. You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks." Mallory got up and went to the bathroom, to get washed and dressed.

As they drove to the McGarry house an hour later, Mallory said,"I don't want my dad to know yet. I will tell him, but not yet."

"Okay."

"I know it's a lot to ask. He's going to be mad at you for not telling him, but....."

"I won't say anything," Josh assured her, as he pulled up outside the house. He climbed out of the car and rang the bell, then went to help Mallory. The housekeeper answered the door, took one look at Mallory and called Jenny.

"Mallory!" Jenny looked at Josh, "What happened to her?"

"I can talk, mom," Mallory said. "I had a fight with Adam."

"A fight! You mean he hit you? The bastard!" They walked into the lounge room and Mallory sat down. "When was this?" Jenny was again glaring at Josh.

"Mom, will you leave Josh alone. It was last night, I went to Josh's, he took me to the ER, I'm fine by the way."

"The ER?" Jenny repeated, looking at her daughter and then at Josh. "Does Leo know?

"No, he's away 'til Tuesday. But it's up to Mallory whether she tells him," Josh replied.

Jenny looked admiringly at Josh. She had always liked him when he was a boy, but she didn't know him now. He was Leo's friend and that had put a distance between them. "Would you like to stay for something to eat, Josh?"

"I can't I'm sorry, I have to get to the office," he said apoplectically.

"Of course," Jenny said with an unmistakable tone to her voice. After Josh had left Jenny studied her daughter. "You have to tell your father, Mallory. If he finds out from gossip, he's going to be, understandably, upset."

"I can handle dad."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

* * *

"Well, I'm impressed," Donna said from the doorway. "You've not been buried alive under a pile of files." 

"Hey, Donnatella, good trip? Miss me?"

"You mean you weren't with us?" she asked with a smile. "It was a good trip, yes. Sam didn't yell my name once. I didn't have to remind him what he should be doing every 10 minutes, he was even able to unpack his own suitcase," she grinned.

"Hey," Sam walked into Josh's office. "I've just seen Mallory heading into Leo's office, she looked like she's had an accident."

"Morning, Sam, I see you brought my assistant back in one piece."

"I did," he smiled. "So, what do you think's up with Mal?"

"How would I know?"

Twenty minutes later Donna told Josh that Leo wanted to see him.

"Great," Josh muttered. "I'd just like you to know, it's been good working with you, Donna," he said as he walked out of the office. When he reached Leo's office he hesitated before opening the office door. He took a deep breath and entered. "Leo," he said.

"Close the door," Leo watched Josh. "Mallory was just here, do you have any idea why?"

"You know I do." Josh couldn't read Leo's mood.

"Were you going to tell me? It was Friday night, Josh! We spoke on the phone a hundred times while I was away. I've been back all morning! So, were you going to tell me?" Leo glared at Josh, who looked awkwardly down at the floor but said nothing. "She's my daughter, Josh, he beat her, you knew and said nothing!" Leo shouted. "Well?"

"I don't know what to say, Leo, she asked me not to tell you," Josh tried not to sound too defensive.

Leo put his glasses back on. "Her mother's taking her to the police this afternoon. Mason's back from Canada tonight. This is going to be in the press, so you'd better brief CJ, you seem to know more than me anyway." Leo's voice was completely neutral and Josh knew him well enough to realize that that wasn't good.

"She asked me not to say anything, Leo," Josh repeated. "She's my friend. If I'd told you, how was she going to trust me again?"

Leo's head snapped back up and he glared at his deputy. "Maybe you should ask yourself whether I'll trust you again," he said.

"Leo," Josh said in a stunned voice.

"Brief CJ."

Josh walked out of the office and leant on the wall, trying to steady his breathing. He'd been expecting Leo's fury, that he could handle. This though, this hurt. He took a deep breath and went to CJ's office.

"CJ, you got a minute?"

"Sure have, Joshua, and how are you on this lovely morning?"

"Fine," was Josh's unconvincing reply.

"What's happened?" CJ was suddenly serious.

Josh closed the door. "There's going to be a story breaking, probably this afternoon. Mallory's boyfriend, Adam Mason - the ice hockey player, he's going to be arrested."

"What did he do and how's Mal involved?"

"He hit her," Josh stated. "In fact, scrap that. He beat her. On Friday night before he left for a game in Canada."

"Christ, is she alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. She came to my place, I took her to GW. She's got some cracked and bruised ribs and a concussion, but she's okay." Josh though sounded thoroughly miserable.

"You've known about this since Friday night and you didn't say anything?"

"Oh for God's sake, CJ, don't you start. I've already taken Leo's beating," Josh interrupted and started to pace the small office.

CJ watched him, he looked awful. "Josh, sit down," she told him, sitting next to him on the couch. "I wasn't going to criticize. Did Mallory ask you not to tell Leo?" he nodded. "You're a good friend, Josh."

"Thanks," Josh smiled weakly.

"What did Leo say?" CJ could see that whatever it was had hurt Josh deeply.

Josh shook his head and stood up. "Doesn't matter. I'll see you later."

Josh walked back to his office, with Leo's words still ringing in his ears. "Josh," Donna called as he passed her desk. "Josh, JOSH!" he ignored her and walked into his office, slamming the door after him.

"I think Donna was trying to warn you I was here," Leo said, making Josh jump. Leo stood and looked at Josh. "There's no one I trust more than I trust you. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry."

Josh felt a range of emotions sweep over him, relief being the strongest. "That's okay," he said.

"No, it isn't. I was angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was just so angry. You're the one who helped Mallory, not hurt her. I am sorry."

"Honestly, Leo, it's okay, I understand. When I saw her on Friday night, I wanted to kill the bastard." Josh sat down. "Is Mal okay?"

"She says she's fine, I dunno. You think he's done this to her before?"

"No," replied Josh, "no, she would never have stayed with him," the last part came out as more of a question.

"That's what I thought," Leo agreed. "Josh, I really am sorry."

"Leo, it's fine. Honestly," Josh smiled.

_Chapter 2......_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Matter Of Trust  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Mallory's boyfriend goes looking for her, but instead he find Josh and Sam.  
**Spoilers:** Set in an a/u between seasons 2 & 3  
**Characters:** Josh, Sam, Toby & Leo (mainly)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**Part II**

"Do you have any beer?" Toby asked as they walked to Josh's apartment.

"Of course I have beer."

"Josh?"

"We may need to get some more," Josh grinned. "Amy's been talking to Donna and now she rations it."

"I'm going to store, you two go and order pizza - no anchovies," Toby told them and walked across the street.

"You think he's still upset about Peterson?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'd think so," Josh replied as they walked up the steps in front of his building.

When Sam opened the main door someone hit him and he fell back down. Before Josh had chance to react he was pulled into the lobby and pushed up against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"What?" Josh asked. "Who?"

The assailant held Josh's head against the wall. "Mallory. I know she came here. Where is she?"

Josh now recognized Adam Mason. He knew he'd got out on bail, but he hadn't been expecting this. "I've no idea."

Mason knocked Josh to the floor. Josh curled into a ball as Mason started kicking him. "Tell me where she is!" A door opened and someone was pulling Mason away. Josh looked up in time to see his attacker escaping his super's grasp.

"Mr Lyman, are you okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." Josh flinched as he stood up. "Where's Sam?"

They both hurred outside and down the stoop to where Sam was lying unconscious. "I'll call 911," Carl said, running back inside.

Sam moaned a little and opened his eyes. "What..... ahh....."

"Just lie still, Sam," Josh instructed.

The ambulance soon arrived and Josh was standing holding his side and watching the medics tend Sam, when Toby rushed over, "What the hell happened?"

"Mallory's ex came for a visit," Josh replied. Toby looked down at Sam, who was bleeding from a head wound and obviously in some pain. "He pushed Sam down the stoop."

"What about you? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you?" Toby asked.

"Let's go," Josh said and he and Toby climb in behind Sam.

By the time the ambulance arrived at GW, Sam was awake and complaining that his shoulder hurt. Toby and Josh followed him inside. "You're getting checked out too," Toby told Josh.

"I told you I'm fine," Josh replied.

"You where kicked in the chest, the doctor's going to look at you." Toby called a nurse over, gave her Josh's details and then went to phone Leo, while Josh reluctantly went to see the doctor.

The phone was answered on the third ring. "McGarry."

"Leo, it's Toby. Where are you?"

"I'm at The Residence, why what's happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted...."

"Toby!"

Toby scrubbed his hand over his face. "Adam Mason turned up at Josh's apartment looking for Mallory. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't on your own."

"Is Josh alright?"

"He says he's fine," Toby replied. "Sam was pushed down the stoop. He's hurt his shoulder and cut his head. They're both with the doctors now."

"I'm coming down. Which hospital?" Leo asked.

"Leo, Mason's still out there, you should stay at The Residence. I'll ring you when I know how they are."

"Toby, where are you? GW?"

Toby sighed, "Yeah."

* * *

"Why's Toby at GW?" Jed asked when Leo put his phone away. 

"He's with Sam and Josh, I'm going down there."

"What the hell's happened?"

"Mallory's ex went to Josh's looking for her. Toby says they're both okay, but I'm still going down there."

"Has he been arrested?"

"No."

"Take protection."

"Mr President, I really don't think...."

"Leo, he's just put Sam and Josh in the hospital. You're not going there alone."

"Okay." Leo knew he would never get out of the building if he didn't agree.

Jed followed Leo out of the room. "If they discharge them tonight, bring them back here."

"Yes, Sir," Leo replied. 'They'll love that idea,' he thought.

* * *

The doctor said Josh could go home, provided he rests. He has two broken and several cracked and bruised ribs, but his chest x-ray was clear. Sam had a bad concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and cuts and bruises, he was being kept in overnight for observation. After visiting Sam in his room, Leo, Josh and Toby were being driven back to the White House by two Secret Service agents. 

"This isn't the way to my apartment," Josh commented.

"We're staying at The Residence," Leo informed him.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Because the President's bored and would like some company. Why do you think, Toby!"

"But Mason's not looking for me," Toby reminded him, "and someone should tell CJ."

"It's 2am," Leo pointed out.

"Drop me at CJ's," Toby demanded.

"Yeah, okay."

"Why can't I stay at CJ's?" Josh asked.

"'Cos I'm your boss and if I'm staying at The Residence, so are you."

"Fine, but I need to go to my apartment and get my backpack, my super's got it."

"Josh!" Leo sighed, "you can get it tomorrow."

"It's got my medication in it."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"We'll call there as well then."

They dropped Toby at CJ's, making sure she let him in before they left, and then went to Josh's apartment. When they pulled up outside he opened the door. "Stay there, Mr Lyman, I'll go," an agent told him.

"You're kidding me," Josh said and climbed out anyway. The passenger followed him. "Okay, you're not kidding." He opened the main door and knocked on Carl's door. "Hi, Carl, sorry about this, I just need my backpack. Has there been anymore trouble?"

"No, I don't think he'll be back. Are you and Mr Seaborn okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Josh told him. "I'm staying at, a friend's tonight. If anything happens here will you call my cell and let me know? If I hear anything I'll call you."

"We should go, My Lyman," his shadow told him.

"Got to go. Take care, Carl, and thanks again for what you did."

They left Georgetown and headed to the White House. "You did tell the doctor everything didn't you, Josh?" Leo asked.

"Everything?"

"You know what I mean."

Josh was now tired, sore and more than a little grumpy. "They're professionals,Leo, trained to spot the slightest ailment. So I think the six inch scar down my chest was a bit of a give away for them," he snapped.

"Yeah. I was worried, I'm sorry."

Josh immediately regretted snapping at Leo. "No, I'm sorry. I'm tired and sore and you're dragging me to quiz night," he gave a weak smile.

* * *

"Abbey, the lad's just gone to bed, leave him alone," Jed told his wife. 

"If he's asleep, I won't wake him," Abbey replied and went to the guest room Josh was staying in. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

"Josh, I just wanted to see you were okay."

"Mrs Bartlet. I'm fine" Josh said, starting to sit up. Abbey waved him back down.

"Josh, I'm a doctor and a mother, I know you're not fine," she scolded. "Leo says you've got some bruising and that's all."

"Yeah."

"Jed said you seemed to be in pain. I don't remember you having a low pain threshold, so?"

"It maybe more than bruising," Josh admitted.

"How much more?"

"Two broken ribs, some cracked and bruised."

"Did you get checked out properly?" Abbey asked with concern. While there shouldn't be any problems with Josh's lung or pulmonary artery, it was better to be safe.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "They did x-rays and a chest screen and whatever, I'm fine."

"Why'd you lie to Leo then?" Abbey was still concerned.

"He feels bad enough about Sam, this isn't his fault, I don't want him beating himself up about it."

"Okay, I won't tell him," Abbey smiled. "Get some sleep."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey, dad," Mallory answered her cell phone. "It's nearly 3 in the morning, what's wrong." 

"Adam's looking for you," Leo replied.

"He has no idea where I am, I'll be fine," Mallory reassured him.

"I know. Where are you now?"

"At the shelter," she replied.

"Good a place as any I guess," Leo smiled. "Is Clara there?"

"Yeah, she's in the office. Why?" She waited for her father to answer. When he didn't she asked, "Dad, what's happened?"

"He went to Josh's apartment looking for you."

"Oh Christ, is he....?"

"Mal, he's fine. Though we've both been forced to stay at The Residence."

"Good," she said with relief. "Why'd you want Clara then?"

"'Cos it might make the news and I didn't want her hearing about it that way" Leo answered.

Mal nodded. "Was Amy there?"

"No," Leo hesitated, "but Sam was. He's in GW with a concussion and cuts and bruises."

"What? He attacked them?"

"Yeah."

"You just said Josh was fine?"

"He has some bruising. His superintendent chased Mason off."

"Where is Josh?"

"In bed, it is nearly 3 in the morning," Leo reminded her with a smile.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Still," she replied. "I'll tell Clara."

"Okay. I've notified the police down there to keep a look out."

"He'd have no reason to come here."

"Better to be safe."

"I suppose."

"Night, Mal. I'll speak to you later."

"Night, dad."

* * *

Donna poured herself a coffee and walked into the lounge. She sat down and turned the TV on, automatically tuning to CNN. She kept the volume turned down, it was only 6.30 and she didn't want to wake her parents yet. She was just about to go and make some breakfast, when a picture of Sam flashed on the screen. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. 

"....will probably be discharged today. Police refuse say whether they know the identity of the attacker or whether anyone has been arrested. In other news, a train carrying...."

Donna picked up the phone and dialed Josh's apartment, but the answer phone picked up. She tried his cell phone but it went to voicemail. She called CJ, just as she thought there was no one there either, CJ answered. "Hello?"

"CJ, it's Donna. I've just seen something on the news about Sam being attacked. Is he alright, what happened?

"It was on the news? When?"

"Just now on CNN. CJ, is he alright?"

"Sorry. Yeah, he's got a concussion, cuts and bruises. He's fine. They kept him in hospital overnight just as a precaution."

"Thank God for that. What happened? I tried to call Josh, but there's no answer. Was he with Sam?"

"Josh is fine, he stayed at the Residence." CJ briefly told Donna what had happened.

"But they're both okay?"

"Yeah, Toby was there as well, he came round here after they left the hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine."

"Good." Donna gave a sigh of relief. "I'll see you this evening when I get back."

Donna hung up and then dialed Josh's cell phone again. This time it rings..... and rings and...... voicemail. She tried again and eventually a sleepy voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Morning, Joshua," Donna smiled.

"Donnatella," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you okay? I saw about Sam on the TV and called CJ."

"I'm fine." he sat up and flinched a little, "well a bit stiff."

"Why are you stiff? What's wrong?"

"Just some bruising." He couldn't lie to Donna though, not even over the phone. "Couple of broken ribs."

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked quietly.

"It was almost 3 when we got back to The Residence. I was going to call this morning. There was nothing you could have done last night, except worry."

Donna smiled slightly, "You are okay?"

"Do you want to speak to Abbey?" he smiled.

"Yes," she laughed back. "How long are you staying there?"

"Apparently until Mason's been caught. Or until I can sneak away."

"Don't you dare."

"I don't think they'll let me," he sighed. "How are your family?"

"They're all fine. Stay at the Residence. I see you this evening."

* * *

Sam glared at Josh, "Will you stop fussing. 

"Just getting my own back," Josh grinned.

"I've got a few broken ribs and a sore head and shoulder. It's hardly the same," Sam pointed out.

"Wait 'til Abbey and the president get back from church, then you'll know what fussing is," Josh laughed.

"How are you anyway? Leo said you just had some bruising, but Toby seemed a little concerned last night."

"You know Toby."

"Yes I do. He's not one for fussing. In fact I wish he was here now," Sam moaned as Josh handed him a drink. Josh just smiled and sat down to watch TV. "Well?" Sam looked at Josh. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who spent the night in hospital."

"Yeah well, GW have had dealings with your insurance company before," Sam laughed. "Come on, Josh, be honest with me. I know it's more than bruising."

"How?"

"Because I know you. You hate admitting that there's anything wrong with you. You always have."

"True. So what makes you think....."

"Josh!"

"Okay. Couple of broken ribs, some cracked and bruised."

"That's almost as bad as me and you're fussing over...."

"Told you, I wanted to get my own back," Josh smiled. He saw the concern on Sam's face and said seriously. "The hospital checked me out, I'm fine," quietly adding, "I don't want Leo to know."

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed watching Josh closely.

Leo joined them in the sitting room. "The police have just rung. They picked Mason up trying to board a plane at Dulles."

"Good," Josh said. "Can I go home now?"

"Don't you want to know where he was heading?" Leo asked.

"Will I care?"

"Very much, I'd think."

Josh looked up at him, "You're kidding me?"

"No."

Sam watched them, "Where was he going?"

"Florida." Josh sounded a little stunned.

"What's in Florida ?" Sam asked.

"Mal," Josh replied. He turned back to Leo, "How'd he know that?"

"He had her address book, but I don't know how he knew she was there."

"God. Does she know?"

"No. You want to call her?"

"Yeah." Josh got up and went into the next room.

Sam suddenly realized what they were talking about. "She's staying with Josh's mom?" he asked and Leo nodded.

In the other room Josh called Mallory's cell phone, "Hey, Mal."

"Josh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"And Sam?"

"He's okay too."

"My dad said you were both alright, but it's good to hear it from you."

"They've just arrested Mason."

"Good. Let's hope they throw away the key this time. I can't believe they let him out on bail. Where was the little shit hiding then?"

Josh was quiet for a second. Should he tell her? He knew he has to. "He was waiting to board a plane at Dulles."

"Where to?" Mal asked quietly.

"Palm Beach."

"Oh God," Mal sat down. "So not only have I got you and Sam beaten up. Now I've put your mom in danger. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mal. Sam and I are fine and he's been arrested. It's over."

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly.

"Is my mom there?"

"She's gone to the store. I'll tell her what's happened and get her to call you."

"Okay. Take it easy. I'll speak to you later." Josh walked back to where Sam and Leo were sat.

"She okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Josh replied. "Can we go home now?" he asked Leo.

"You don't like my home?" Jed asked from behind Josh.

"Mr President," Josh smiled.

"You can both a least have something to eat before you leave," Jed told them. "Plus, Abbey wants to check you both over."

* * *

Josh glanced at Leo, "You think we should have left him alone?" 

"He said he was fine," Leo replied.

"I know, but he's got a concussion and broken ribs. I just think he shouldn't be alone."

"You've got broken ribs too," Leo pointed out, as they pulled up outside Josh's building.

"Yeah, but that's me," Josh replied.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Leo asked.

Josh shrugged. "I've had worse," he replied. "Hang on how'd you know.....?"

"You forgot to tell CJ not to tell me."

"Ah," Josh smiled.

"Anyway, Toby said he'll call in on Sam later. He'll be fine, don't worry. I've got to go to this thing, but I'll call round later and see how you are. You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Josh insisted.

"You can't stand people fussing can you?" Leo smiled.

"I'm just saying that Sam was more badly hurt than me and no one's fussing over him." Josh knew why Leo was concerned. "They really did check me out properly last night. I didn't lie."

"I'll see you later then," Leo said.

Josh walked into his apartment in time to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"J, do you ever turn your cell phone on?"

"Hey, Amy," Josh said as he sat down on the couch.

"I've just spoken to Donna, are you okay?"

"You spoke to Donna?"

"Yes. I saw the news, you weren't answering your cell so I called hers. I forgot she was away. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Just cuts and bruises".

"What about Sam?"

"They kept him in overnight 'cos he had a concussion, but he's home now."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You're in New Mexico, what could you have done?"

"Worried," Josh could hear the smile in her voice.

"Exactly," he replied.

"I can come home today."

"There's no need, you're home tomorrow anyway."

"It'd only mean canceling one meeting. There's a flight gets into Dulles at 6."

"You can't go canceling meetings."

"Josh, I want to. Donna's flight lands at 5.50 so we can get a cab together."

"Does Donna know about your plan?"

"Yes. She's worried about you. We'll both see you this evening. I have to go to a meeting now. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye" Josh hung up the phone and sat looking at it for a moment. Donna and Amy were coming to his apartment from the airport together, that should be fun, he thought. When the door buzzer went he stiffly stood up, answered it and let CJ in..

"You like a little, I dunno, stunned. Are you okay?" CJ asked

"I've just had a surreal phone call," Josh replied. "Coffee?"

"Please. Go on then, don't keep me in suspense."

"Amy's coming back early. Her flight lands 10 minutes after Donna's, so they thought it'd be fun to come over together to make sure I'm okay."

CJ laughed. "Donna and Amy looking after you, together," she smiled. "Come on, Josh. Most men would be happy to have two women worrying about them."

"This isn't funny," Josh moaned.

"No," CJ agreed, trying her best not to laugh. "No, you're right it's not funny."

END


End file.
